


The ruin of one Eugene Sledge (by pleasure of Andrew Haldane and Edward Jones)

by hillbillied



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom!Andrew Haldane, Domestic Fluff, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/pseuds/hillbillied
Summary: After the war's end, Andy and Eddie invite their favourite mortarman over for a visit. Eugene agrees to the visit, and some other things.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones, Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brought about by happenings on Tumblr. Highly NSFW, warning for absolute porn without plot.

They discuss it at length, the two of them.

Full novel length, chapters upon chapters, with subheadings and notes in the margin. Clauses and subclauses and sub-subclauses are proposed and ratified over the course of many an afternoon. Debates rattle over dinner plates, wild hypotheticals meet very real concerns for thorough consideration. (Which might be deemed a little much for what would probably fold into under five hours of action, including the inevitable water chugging between rounds.)

Their exceptional communication skills and stable relationship certainly allow proceedings to progress without a hitch. They have always discussed their sexual endeavours at length, after all.

Being in the commonly considered ‘sexual deviant’ category of existence means even your most vanilla sex is beyond the comprehendible realms of your white picket fence neighbours. (Not that they have a white picket fence. Theirs is cast iron. And their Boston apartment comfortably on the city lines, not in the suburbs.)

They end up taking no small amount of pride in it. That they can casually discuss exactly what turns them on, slipping further into potential depravity as they open up about themselves. Usually, however, these conversations last all of half an hour before they fall into bed to test their proposed plans. That aside, the process is exactly the same.

Andy says he’d be open to watching Eddie with another man. Or sharing him with another man. Or something to the ‘another man’ effect. Eddie asks him to elaborate.

Ack Ack considers, chews his lip with half-lidded eyes. “Maybe blowing him.” He says.

“Only if you hold m’ hair.” comes the reply on Eddie’s part.

“You want me in control.” Andy deduces.

His aroused smirk makes Hillbilly’s blood boil. What a smart, omniscient _cunt_. The greatest displeasure? He’s right. That is exactly where his lover wants him.

They chew it over from there. Negotiations last longer than necessary due to constant courtroom breaks, since the prosecution and defence keep getting turned on and needing to take the time to fuck. The most fruitful discussions are never when the topic is spontaneously brought up, but rather at least an hour after, when Eddie’s lit his post-sex cigarette and Andy’s playing with his hair.

Eventually, the green light is given. They’re eating dinner across their humble wooden kitchen table. (Hillbilly’s gravy could drown a dead rat on a plate and it would still taste divine.) They’ve settled on an agreement and want to go ahead with the idea.

“Well,” Eddie says around a mouthful of beef, “Pick your man.”

This choice is harder than it sounds because it has to be someone they know. They’re an item, sweet and simple. A stranger might get some bright ideas about their place in this scenario. Plus, it’s 1952. Some secrets need to remain under wraps.

Another problem is that the shortlist starts with _Burgie_.

Eddie’s rubbing his forehead in exasperation, reclining in their frayed armchair. “We attended his _weddin’_ , Andy.” He explains, talking to nothing short of a _fool,_ “You was with me in the arch a’ sabres.”

That absolute fool is currently pacing across the carpet, tapping his finger against his lips.

“Is it not polite to ask regardless?” Andy muses, pausing in his motions.

He receives an aggravated grunt. Low, drawn-out, and unimpressed.

“Not Burgin, then.” The captain finally acknowledges. The name is mentally crossed from the list, though not before he points an accusing finger his lover’s way, “But you wanted it, too.”

After a deep, longing pull from his cigarette, Eddie gives the answer they’ve been looking for.

“Sledge.” He says.

The name floats upwards with the smoke. It catches on their small porch roof; one they share with the apartment next door, divided by more iron fencing. He’s sitting on the steps, Andy leaning against the doorframe behind him.

“What about him?” The blond asks. The conversation had previously been about weeding, what to do with all the insects tearing up the captain’s petunias.

Eddie takes another drag.

“He’s our third man.”

“I know he’s queer,” Andy asks, “Does _he_ know he’s queer?”

‘He’ is Eugene Sledge. The name stuck, dangling over their heads constantly since they’d been stupid enough to mention it. The possibility of their fantasy scenario drifts ever closer.

“By now, yeah.” Eddie says, staring up at their bedroom ceiling. He’s playing with his chest hair, curling it around his finger, “But I bet he ain’t got his dick wet much.”

Lying beside him, Ack Ack smothers his laughter in his lover’s neck. The words ring so horribly true. He reaches up regardless and slaps Hillbilly’s peck. Right on the nipple for that extra sting. The hiss the man emits confirms an acceptable amount of pain, retribution for his mean words. (Honest words but mean nonetheless.)

If they didn’t have sweat cooling on their bodies from a good fuck, the smack would turn Eddie on.

“It’ll be good f’ him.” He suggests instead, not wanting to earn another punishment.

“You think?” Andy replies, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah.” Hillbilly says, “If he’s up for it.”

Andy writes the letter.

It’s scribbled with barely pent-up excitement and the slightest tremor in his hand. The penmanship is far from pristine, the careful innuendo and wax poetic only legally veiling the message conspired within. The raw arousal motivating the ink is on full display.

He’s absolutely fucking _losing it_.

Watching from the doorway, Eddie shakes his head. That’s the moment he knows Andrew has been fantasising about this longer than they’ve been discussing it.

He tries to pretend he’s shocked by the realisation.

“Why Eugene?” Andy asks.

Again, for the fifteenth time. They have, as per, already discussed the reasoning at length. Eddie’s about ready to grab the man by his sweater vest and give him a good hard slap across the cheek.

Instead, he summarises.

“’cause he’s always wanted to _fuck you_ , Andy.” Hillbilly explains, “And I’m about t’ let him.”

If Eugene’s smart, which he is, he won’t pass up this opportunity.

If Eugene accepts the opportunity, which he does, any nervousness he may have will be proven weaker than his excitement over the proposition.

And if his excitement is that strong, which it definitely feels like, then it’ll be all over his face when he arrives in Boston.

Andy collects him from the train station. Hands in the pockets of his pale slacks and short-sleeved shirt tucked in. He’s wearing a braided belt because it complements the look. He’s gay and he’s about to show this young man a wild time, why not make it special from the start?

He waves at the redhead who steps off the 4 o’clock train from Birmingham. It’s sunny and warm, painting that ginger hair with yellow streaks. It’s very attractive when seen without the sweat and dirt of combat or those ugly helmets crushing it flat.

Not that they haven’t seen each other several times before now. This is the first time, however, that Eugene’s wore his shirt without a tie. Today, the white of his collar is unadorned, handsome beige suit jacket left unbuttoned. Casual, familiar. No formality in sight, which is relieving.

He’s got a green carnation pinned to his lapel.

Andy has to keep his smile from splitting his cheeks. It wouldn’t be polite to wear the satisfaction of victory across the entirety of his features.

“I should have known you’d be familiar with Wilde’s work.” Andy says, referring to the flower.

He’s driving Eddie’s blue pickup, which they have come to share the use of. Fancy cars are for rich cocksuckers and married couples who don’t have the imagination to use the truck bed. You can’t fuck beneath the stars in an estate.

“It was always my favourite.” Eugene notes. He chews on the bit of his pipe thoughtfully, “Even when I couldn’t place quite why.”

“It’s a fantastic touch.” Ack Ack compliments.

Pleasantly calm, every glance he sends across the cab radiates pride. The young man – just a man, really, but that might teeter on Andy thinking himself ‘old’ and they would be having none of that – has grown so much since ’44.

Eugene’s strong nose and dark eyes will never bleed with unbreakable confidence, for sure. But that’s a favourable trait, it keeps him far from arrogance and the unattractive features that come with it. Yet Sledge is still surer of himself than he used to be. Or perhaps he’s just learnt to hide his self-consciousness. (Really, they’re the same thing.) The only hint of nervousness is the drumming of his nails against the door, resting his elbow out the open window. A touch of trepidation for what’s coming.

Keeping the wheel steady, Andy reaches out and places a hand on his company’s thigh.

Eugene doesn’t flinch as his captain used to expect. (They both distinctly remember how a tipsy and boisterous young lady had ran a hand over Sledge’s ass at Burgin’s wedding. The redhead had jumped high enough to paint the ceiling ginger. And spilt wine all over the poor girl’s dress.)

Good. _Better_ _than good_.

“I’m glad you could come, Eugene.” With a laugh, Ack Ack quickly clarifies, “It’s _always_ a pleasure to see you, I mean that wholeheartedly.”

Pink colours Sledge’s cheeks, his smile sweet. He’s convinced it’s the truth, should have known that already. That doesn’t make it any less warming to hear.

“I’ll admit I did consider replying in a more-“ He searches for the word across the dashboard, “- _reserved_ nature, so I could visit without fear of gettin’ cold feet.”

The hand on his thigh is _reservedly_ placed nearer his knee. It pats him comfortingly. Andy opens his mouth to speak and assure the young man that his excited scribbles – and the excited scribbled response – are not legally binding. They can enjoy a repeat of prior visitations if desired.

Eugene beats him to the punch.

“But sittin’ here now-”

Those dark brown eyes flutter downwards. Over the steering wheel, that neat braided belt, the front of Andy’s slacks. Sledge’s tongue flashes across his lips, wetting the dry skin. His pipe hovers uselessly, forgotten as his mind drifts elsewhere.

He catches himself enough to speak. His gaze is torn slowly from the fabric over his company’s cock.

“I think I made the right decision.” He mutters. It’s quiet and a little shy, but not unsure.

The fingers on his thigh squeeze happily.

Eddie opens the door with a grin of true happiness. The sunlight turns his curls that slightest hint of ginger, though it’s nothing on the crop of hair sliding out the passenger side of his truck.

“ _Eugene Sledge_.” He drawls like he can’t believe his eyes, like he isn’t in on the plan. His arms are folded loosely across his chest, “M’ favourite mortarman.”

Jury might be out on that one, prior to this moment. Right now? This is _absolutely_ his favourite mortarman.

“Hillbilly.” Eugene greets with a bashful smile.

There’s a respect lingering there that has already been dropped with Andy. Not that it didn’t take a couple of years’ effort to achieve that, too. They’re steadily working their way to Sledge dropping all pretence from the Marines, the two of them. They are so remarkably close, the title of captain and lieutenant fully thrown to the wind sometime around 1948.

That might prove to be a spanner in the works later. Andy fully planned on bringing those titles back this evening.

For now, though, he focuses on Eugene and Eddie.

“It’s good t’ see you ag’in.” The latter says.

They stand as far apart as the compact space of the porch allows. (Not much, apparently.) They both glance Andy’s way as he shuts the cast iron gate and ascends the steps. He’s carrying Eugene’s suitcase like a gentleman. Now there’s three grown men in a one-and-half-man area of entranceway.

Eddie has to huff out a laugh. He kicks the door open behind him.

“C’mon,” He says, “We’re drawin’ more attention with this tomfoolery than if I’d kissed you.”

It’s a pleasure of an afternoon.

Eugene helps Eddie cook dinner. Andy had insisted on it. A strategic placement of their visitor, if he does say so himself, perfectly aligned so the two can share close quarters. Unpressured by expectations and protected by clothing for the time being. Sledge chops vegetables, unphased as Hillbilly stands behind him, chest against his back to guide his hand.

Their captain sips his tea from the kitchen table. His boys work to cook a meal for him to enjoy, at his instruction, without him lifting a finger. That victory smile returns and this time he can hide it behind his mug.

While he’s certain Eugene will be learning a few things tonight about how to draw submission from a man, there’s no outmanoeuvring a master.

They eat, they talk. Some of it about the letter’s content and expectations for the evening. Most of it about how Alabama is and Eugene’s new job. About the petunias in the front garden and the pests that are ruining them.

Eventually, they clean their plates away. (Well, two of them do. Andy gets brought more tea.) They retire to the sitting room. It’s small and cosy. Andy takes the armchair, facing the men on the couch so he can actually finish his drink in relative peace.

Eddie sits and reclines against the arm of the sofa, head propped up by his hand. Eugene moves to sit on the other end. His company has different plans.

Hillbilly grunts. A complete and non-verbal ‘no’. Ass halfway to its destination, Sledge is off balance enough that the arm around his waist completely topples him. He’s brought down in the middle of the couch, all but in Eddie’s lap were it not for their closed legs.

They all laugh at the familiar horseplay. It’s short only a ruffle of red hair. (The lieutenant declines that, it’d be too condescending considering he plans on blowing this boy’s mind soon. And blowing him, period.)

“You gonna surprise me like that every time I sit down?” Eugene asks.

“I’m gonna surprise you a whole lot.” Eddie replies.

Andy hums approvingly into his mug. They both turn his way. It’s a good distraction; the redhead doesn’t notice Hillbilly adjusting their position. Getting comfy with the other man leaning against his chest, his hand coming to rest on Sledge’s hip. A warm hand on warm skin, separated only by thin shirt fabric. His thumb rubs small circles over the ribs he can reach.

“Let that inform tonight’s exploits,” Ack Ack muses, finished with his tea, “Whatever they may be.”

He sets the mug down on the small table to his left, beside the room’s ashtray. Eugene’s raised eyebrow begs him to explain.

Andy obliges. “Eddie can lift me quite easily.” He says, “He could probably break either of us in two. Don’t worry about playing rough.”

Behind his head, Sledge can feel the warmth of Eddie’s grin at the acute description. A strong arm is slung around his shoulder now, no longer content on his hip. The taller man’s hand is running over his chest absentmindedly, brushing his collarbone. Without any conscious effort on his part, Eugene has leant his full weight backward and against the warmth holding him.

“I have every confidence that if he wants you to stop,” Andy continues with a shrug, “He’ll stop you.”

Sledge glances to his right, head turned just enough to glimpse confirmation. At his back, he can see Hillbilly’s smile. His lips brush red hair as he speaks into the young man’s ear.

“He’s right.” is whispered against his skin, “But he’s still bein’ a bastard about it.”

“How am I being a bastard?” Andy laughs.

“You just _are_.” Eddie calls across the room.

They all chuckle. If they can’t have a sense of humour about this, there’s no point even attempting the deed. A little comedy won’t kill the mood and can save most faux pas.

During their bit, Eugene’s hand drifts to Hillbilly’s thigh. Testing at first, fingers ghosting over the thick denim of his jeans. Then pressing down, sliding over the fabric close to his knee. It sits there presently, finally building up the confidence to squeeze exploratively.

Those dark brown eyes glance down at his own machinations. Eddie’s hand on his chest slides across his peck, arm around Sledge’s shoulder gripping him tighter.

Andy sits back in his armchair, stretches his back. He’s convinced he can watch this forever. Or however long it takes to play out, at least.

“I want you to know,” Eugene drawls softly, his focus still on rubbing circles on Hillbilly’s thigh, “I’m not the most experienced at this.”

Politely, neither of the other men mention their knowledge of the fact. (Especially not mentioning how the fact may have played into a prior discussion.)

“Experience isn’t particularly important.” Andy says, “Attitude and a little guidance goes a long way.”

His fingers play idly with the handle of the mug at his side. Every pair of eyes are on him, yet he can’t care less. He _looks_ like he can’t care less, cultivates the persona whilst he speaks with absolute authority.

“For example,” Ack Ack explains, “If Eddie were to keep his hands to _himself_ for a moment…”

There’s no ‘if’ present in his tone. The hypothetical is a veiled command, upheld by the man who uttered it with crossed legs and gaze focused nonchalantly on his empty mug.

Eugene feels the rumble in Hillbilly’s chest behind him. That large hand retreats from where it had ventured over his nipple. While still leaning against the tall man, Sledge is no longer held captive in his grasp. (Not that he wanted his hostage situation to end.) Eddie even sits back, arms now slung over the back and arm of the couch, respectively. The heat of his breath disappears from the redhead’s ear.

All without so much as a raise of Andy’s voice.

“Then,” The blond continues, turning to the pair on his own cue, “You can come sit over here, and I can show you exactly what I mean.”

As Eugene stands, he uses the hand on Hillbilly’s thigh for leverage. It’s the last part of him to abandon the couch, sliding his way over to the armchair with all the grace he can muster. His steps are casual, taking their time. An impressive display, complimented by the hands casually slipped into the pockets of his slacks. Like he’s in no rush, can’t care less.

(Behind him, Eddie forces down a knowing smile. There’s no finer flattery than imitation and the young man has always been a fast learner. Copying Captain Haldane, even now, will serve him well.)

Dark eyes meet pale blue for a moment at the armchair crossroads. Andy uncrosses his legs, spreading them wide to he can lean purposefully on his knee. Eugene’s eyes wander back over the front of those beige slacks. The fabric had been just a fraction tense during their car ride. It sits taught in the living room, but it’s not for Sledge to ogle freely.

Andy reaches up and tilts the man’s chin towards his face. Eyes on mine, please.

Eugene’s smile has grown bashful under the gaze of Captain Haldane. He doesn’t reach to touch like he had with Eddie. That stare is intense. It’s too much too soon and Ack Ack can recognise that. Not a problem.

“Unlike our _rude_ associate over there,” Andy teases, bringing some comedy back into the thickness of the air, “I’m going to _ask_ you to sit down.”

“The rudeness was you takin’ that boy off this couch before I was done with him.” Eddie remarks.

He makes no move to leave his position or rectify the offence.

“Can you believe him?” Andy mutters.

The soft-spoken, relaxed-rhetorical disguises the arms he puts around Eugene’s hips. Turning him around without meeting his eyes, acting as he had with the mug. Calm, collected, like it’s nothing of note to him. Manhandling the chuckling redhead to face away, towards Hillbilly. (Out of line with that intense stare, until further notice.)

Pausing his motions, Andy glances up at Eugene. He nods, satisfied.

He then waves his hand across his lap.

“There’s enough space for both of us.” He comments.

Sledge, no doubt picking it up from the bastard tactics continuing across the evening, frowns for a moment. His consideration is definitely not genuine.

“I think there is.” He agrees. Andy beams in response.

Eugene settles down between his legs, the armchair being fairly deep. (It isn’t a lie to say it can fit them both.) Ack Ack adjusts himself with a hum, arms around his company’s waist. Hugging him momentarily to set him just-so.

His forearms withdraw partially but leave his hands to dangle between Eugene’s legs. Noncommittally, tapping the muscles of his inner thighs as if it were the arms of the chair. He’s thinking.

“Mnn, yes.” Andy concludes, “This is much better.”

Orange hues momentarily bring Eddie’s face into sharp relief. His pale eyes are absolutely fixed on the display, flashing in the flame of his lighter. Smoke trails towards the ceiling, unnoticed. His first drag is deep, steeling himself. He scratches his crotch without shame, the denim only failing to tent due to its weight.

The two men in the armchair embrace the staring competition.

“What was I talking about before this?” Andy chuckles against Sledge’s ear.

“Attitude and guidance.” The redhead recalls.

“Right.” It comes out as another laugh.

The captain is enjoying himself and it shows. Far too much for the role he’s playing within their trio, relying on his collected vigour to operate the steering wheel.

“Well, attitude is obviously about a man’s words, his manner, his posture-” Firm hands run up over Eugene’s forearms and onto his shoulders, “Making sure your orders are followed without needing to ever threaten a punishment.”

Those fingers roll the muscles under them, relaxing Sledge’s posture. Who hums instinctively, blush returning as he shamefully enjoys the feeling of his beloved captain massaging him. Doting on him, Ack Ack’s handsome nose gently poking the soft skin behind his ear.

“Not that you should be afraid to mention punishments.” Andy mutters. His eyes trot leisurely over to Eddie before trotting leisurely to Eugene, “Rewards just work better.”

His breathing is perfectly regulated as he moves his lips to Sledge’s cheek. Suspiciously perfect, timed and regimented into slow, deliberate motions of his chest. (Without the heavy cloud of lust on the redhead’s mind, he might have deduced that the captain is reigning himself in purposefully. That his collected aura is but a façade to an equally aroused interior.)

“So,” He whispers, hot and husky against Eugene’s ear, “We could _ask_ Eddie to take all his clothes off and say we’d whoop him if he didn’t, _or-_ ”

The sentence is punctuated by a jerk of Andy’s head, turning to face the man on the couch opposite. The motion brings cold air to the skin he’d been breathing on, making Sledge inhale sharply. As if he’d been spanked. He enjoys the sensation.

“Take your clothes off, Jones.” Ack Ack orders.

His tone is grave, terrifyingly level with just enough give to keep it below a threat. A perfect command.

“Can I finish m’ smoke first, Skipper?” Hillbilly asks. He hadn’t waited for an answer, already sitting up from where he’d been reclining and rubbing himself through his jeans. An order is an order, after all.

Andy blinks, raising his eyebrows in consideration. He chews it over but gives no answer. He turns to Eugene instead. The redhead mirrors him, both twisting in their entangled sitting position so they can face each other. Ack Ack waits for his response.

“No.” Sledge says carefully, studying the blond’s features.

Though nowhere close to the dominating tone before, Eddie relents. This isn’t a competitive match. It’s a team game and he definitely wants to continue playing. He crosses the short few paces of the room and leans towards the pair.

The other men watch as he bends before them, head bowing as he stubs his unfinished cigarette into the ashtray beside Andy’s mug. Hillbilly twists the smoke gradually, holding himself in that position, an inch lower than their seated statures.

When he straightens up, he steps back a single pace. Enough that he can move his arms freely without fearing his elbow will whack anyone’s skull as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He tosses it away dismissively.

Andy can feel Eugene’s chest rise with elation as Eddie’s muscles are brought into the light. Just as Eugene can feel Andy’s erection twitch, against the base of his spine, when the man’s boyfriend undresses for them.

Hillbilly is smart enough to have removed his socks earlier and avoid the difficult chore of tugging them off for an audience. He can smirk freely, letting his heavy belt buckle rattle in the quiet room as he tugs it free. He looks like he’s about to drop it when Andy holds out his hand. His fingers make a come-hither gesture.

Sledge’s chest hitches a second time as the folded leather slaps against Ack Ack’s palm.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He says, pulling the belt into Eugene’s lap.

Eddie huffs out the ghost of a laugh. Yet he averts his eyes and scratches the front of his jeans, failing to cover the elation and arousal he takes from Andy’s simple gratitude.

“Praise goes a long way, Eugene.” The captain muses.

His hands are slipped under the man’s arms, using one to draw the belt across the palm of the other. All done in Sledge’s lap, the leather falling free to drag across the front of his slacks. Accidentally, of course.

Eddie pops the buttons of his jeans one by one. Eugene fights to draw his eyes away, finally turning to Andy. Whether brewing with confidence or just overwhelmed with lust, it doesn’t matter; he presses his face to Ack Ack’s cheek.

“It’s hard to order an officer around-” He hisses. His breathing is the opposite of Andy’s, uncomposed and erratic as he speaks, “-as an enlisted man.”

Andy sniggers quietly, nodding his agreement. The hand unclaimed by the belt retreats, fishing around in his pocket for a brief moment. It returns to Eugene’s lap in time with the fall of Hillbilly’s jeans. The tall man steps free and kicks them aside.

The removal of his underwear is paused only by his wide grin, shake of his head, and hands landing on his hips.

“ _You are a bastard_.” He concludes, watching Andy clip a silver bar pin to the collar of Sledge’s shirt.

Two bars joined together, in fact. The insignia of a captain.

“Congratulations, Captain Sledge.” Ack Ack says, “You outrank our friend here.”

All three of them laugh, giggles that rattle their chests and set the final ghosts of tension adrift. You have to have a sense of humour in these scenarios.

“You’re very prepared.” Eugene notes. He’s smiling as he says it.

It’s an accusation rather than a compliment. The blond has to suffer a moment of all eyes on him and not in a submissive sense; in a pointed, silent judgement sense. He’s been planning this longer and more in depth than he’d admitted, even to Eddie.

Not one to let his authority slip, Andy lets his chuckle fade.

Both his hands move in unison, a precise pincer movement on the room. His right reaches down between Eugene’s legs, grabbing a handful of the man’s slacks. His fingers tug towards him, forcing a yelp from Sledge as his cock is squeezed suddenly. Ack Ack’s left hand, still holding the belt, cracks it hard against the armrest. It lets out a distinct smack that has even Eddie’s back straightening.

“Thought I told you to strip, Eddie.” Andy muses, tilting his head up to fix Hillbilly with a small, pleasant smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s being kept waiting.

His hand is moving against Sledge’s slacks as he speaks. Palming his length, feeling it already stiff and yearning under the fabric.

Eddie catches his eye briefly, cheek twitching in that familiar lustful frustration that they both know means they’ve struck oil. His thumbs hook into his underwear and pull them down. He straightens up without another word.

For the first time, Andy has to take a steadying breath. (Hillbilly probably notices, Sledge definitely doesn’t. The former’s lip curls just a touch.) With his hand kneading Eugene’s dick and his own pressed tantalisingly up against the redhead’s ass, the heat is more than even Captain Haldane can ignore. The pleasure of drinking Eddie in is exquisite, every curve of his muscles and colour of his ink, his unsheathed cock bouncing free from his waistband.

He forgets occasionally that the hill country man really _can_ snap the two of them in half. He’s incredibly muscular, built like a brick shithouse. It’s only his height, drawing his limbs out a little lankier, that hides the weight behind his hands.

Andy huffs quietly. Short and soft and barely audible. The exhale allows him to turn back to Sledge, who’s head has tipped back, leaning on his shoulder. The redhead’s eyes remain on Eddie, watching with stricken desire as he grinds rhythmically against Ack Ack’s hand. None of his usual gentlemanly conversation will be escaping him presently.

“Do you want him to suck you off here or in the bedroom?” Andy asks. His lips press hard against the man’s ear, tilting their weight against the armrest.

Around gritted teeth, Sledge manages; “Bedroom.”

“You heard the captain.” Ack Ack says, nodding Eddie’s way. His grip releases from Eugene’s slacks.

Hillbilly reaches out his hand. Sledge takes it enthusiastically. The taller man leads the way, squeezing his smitten follower’s fingers.

Neither of them catches how Andy exhales, a quiet ‘woah’ blowing out his cheeks as he composes himself. A glance down at his slacks reveals the smallest of droplets seeping into the fabric. He considers himself lucky he’s still hard and hasn’t come prematurely.

He wipes his brow, gets his shit together, and stands up to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The stage set for this evening is a simple one, without much production value. A wide, double bed with a cast iron frame, several worn rugs, a bedside table. Those are the props, with the backdrop provided by a mercifully closed blind. The pink lampshade casts a sultry glow where it’s been flicked on.

There’s a crystal jug – one of their best – filled with water by the bed. It’s accompanied by a stack of three glasses, slotted into each other. Two tubs of Vaseline also sit, nonchalantly, on the beside table. (They’re prepared, though they’ve strategically hidden anything less than practical. Laying out their entire sexual arsenal might intimidate one of their party.)

All this greets Andy as per usual when he steps inside the bedroom. The wooden door clicks shut behind him, pressed by his palm as he keeps his focus forward. There’s excitement bubbling under his skin that the short walk from the living room has forcibly wrangled under control.

“ _No_.” is the first thing he says.

Before he’d been able to follow his company, Eugene had been placed on the edge of the bed. He sits there now, in his shirt and slacks and white socks. Legs open, to a degree, appropriately parted but not spread. Fingers from one hand are fisted in the duvet, supporting his weight. The others are pushing the second button of his slacks free.

Eddie isn’t so restrained. A familiar rug supports its owner’s shins, the tall man kneeling down so he can meet the redhead’s hand at eyelevel. He has a grip on the bedframe and an encouraging hold on Sledge’s thigh. Every angle of his skin is on display, fully nude with his ass towards the door. Ack Ack drags his gaze over the gorgeous curve of his back, the faded Semper Fi over his shoulder blades.

He exhales shakily.

The glance Hillbilly makes over his shoulder barely shows his features; the tiniest shift of his head so he might catch his partner’s eye. It’s despicable and it hides his shit-eating grin.

Even sauntering over the floorboards, Andy is quick enough to catch them in the act. He puts a stop to the unfolding intimacy he doesn’t remember sanctioning, standing an inch behind the man on the floor.

His hand takes hold of Eddie’s nape. It doesn’t embed itself in his curls. (Not yet, at least. He’ll have to work for that privilege.) The captain pulls him away from their guest, forcing a disappointed grunt from the lieutenant’s throat.

On the bed, Eugene looks up at the blond. His chest is a little steadier and there’s no wideness to his eyes. He’s merely waiting on instruction.

“Oh, do continue, Eugene.” Andy says, nodding to the fingers hovering over his half-open slacks.

It’s not the mortarman he’s forcing to stop. Crystal clarity is needed in that regard.

“I don’t remember anybody telling you to get on your knees, Eddie.” He adds. It’s purely rhetorical.

He glances down for a second to ensure no response, before looking back at Sledge, currently popping the final button keeping him constrained. He shuffles his slacks off his hips, down his thighs, revealing his strained underwear.

“You didn’t tell him to, did you?” Andy clarifies, gaze moving slowly between the outline of Eugene’s cock and his dark eyes.

It’s a serious question. The weight it holds rests in the redhead’s hands. It’ll fall on Hillbilly’s shoulders. (All three men are aware that isn’t the burden it sounds like.)

“I did not.” Sledge breathes.

Ack Ack hums disapprovingly. The grip he has on Eddie’s neck flexes, tightening and releasing in consideration. A warning that has the tall man’s back straightening with a shameless gasp.

The movement is paid no mind. Andy has his attention on their guest.

“If you let him start sucking you without permission, then he’ll just be doing what he wants.” He explains, voice stern.

His eyebrows raise and fall in resignation. Such behaviour can’t be helped. It marks a change of topic, his gaze moving purposely back down. He watches the hand Eugene has been palming against his underwear and tilts his head, nodding ever so slightly.

The redhead wets his lips. A flutter of his lashes and he blinks back to Eddie below him, finding an equally enraptured stare. Two pairs of blue eyes and both of them expectant.

Sledge’s cock slides above his waistband, dipping the cloth with his thumb. He doesn’t need to grip the sheets anymore, too busy stroking himself in the warmth of the bedroom air.

Andy’s sudden blink is all the recognition he receives. (No sound accompanies the tightening of his grip against Eddie’s neck. It goes unnoticed by Eugene.) On his knees, Eddie is more expressive, lips parting a fraction as he takes in the size of their mortarman.

Neither of them want to say it, but ‘sledgehammer’ had been a fairly accurate nickname. He’s got an inch on his former captain and the blond is above average.

With a pleased grin, Ack Ack reaches out with his free hand. His palm runs over Eugene’s cheek, alighting a happy smirk across the man’s face. Only the blush that accompanies it betrays the confidence being projected.

“Get comfortable.” Andy instructs as runs his fingers lightly over his guest’s collar. “He can wait.”

Blessed with a moment of reprieve, Sledge releases a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Very quietly, a noticeable improvement in his control. Every moment under Captain Haldane’s instruction draws him closer to mastery, the ability to hold total command of himself. It’d be a valuable life lesson were they not using it to cum hard.

That neat white shirt is pulled over Eugene’s head and set aside on the bed. (He looks good. A little chubbier in the stomach, delightfully so. An improvement to the thin muscles from those rationed islands.) His hips shift side to side, gracefully sliding his slacks and underwear over his buttocks without rising from his position. Skilful indeed and nowhere as awkward as the other men expect from someone inexperienced.

Sledge takes his time. It has Andy smirking and Eddie’s teeth clenching.

The latter stays perfectly still, stiller than someone with floorboards against their knees and a hard cock should be capable of. He’s well trained and it shows. He doesn’t need the hand against his nape; the hold is purely for the fun of it.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Eugene.” Ack Ack mutters. His thumb brushes his guest’s cheek again.

“I think the pleasure’s all mine.” Eugene replies.

Andy chuckles. He leans forward, bending at the waist. His hand slides to Hillbilly’s shoulder, using his body for support. The blond plants a gentle kiss to Sledge’s neck, his lustful sigh tickling the sensitive skin.

“Don’t look at him.” The captain murmurs. Quietly, but not quiet enough Eddie can’t hear. “He’s eager for you. Don’t reward him with attention.”

Under his grip, Ack Ack feels the rumble of his lieutenant’s repressed growl. It pulls his smile wider, briefly glancing down as he lays another open-mouthed kiss to Eugene’s neck. He gets to watch the flash of heated desire that brightens Eddie’s eyes.

Andy turns his attention on Sledge. Faces a fraction apart, they can study each other’s features. Taste each other’s exhales, see the arousal reflected in the pink light. The redhead licks his lips.

His captain takes his chin in a firm grip. He lets their mouths brush, a flutter of skin. No kiss follows. (Never delving his tongue into another man’s mouth. He knows Eddie’s limits and errs on the side of caution.)

The master of the situation, Ack Ack revels in the trembling exhale Eugene releases. He keeps hands on both his boys; tilting the mortarman’s head to better position him, all while he holds Hillbilly back against the floor. A grip that’s tighter than before, pressing an impatient man down towards the rug.

Andy makes Eddie watch him kiss their guest’s neck, soft and slow and leaving gentle nips in his wake. The captain releases the hold on Sledge’s chin, instead moving down to his length. He slides his hand over the redhead’s, coaxing him to keep stroking. Setting the pace, the grip intense and hot under both their fingers.

When he pulls away – leaving a final peck on a breathless redhead’s cheek – Ack Ack smiles. He jerks his head, indicating in Eddie’s direction.

“Keep him busy for me, will you?” He asks.

After swallowing thickly, Eugene merely nods. He’ll get his breath back soon enough. Satisfied with the agreement, Andy gives his cock a firm squeeze. The sharp gasp he hears has him humming, eating it up. He withdraws, taking his hands off both men.

Retreating to the nightstand – carefully, _casually_ – he hums again.

“Don’t let him swallow you.” He advises. “He’s very good at it…”

The implication is left to dangle. It won’t do to tell a guest that you assume they cum easily, but the risk is too great not to mention. Eddie’s mouth is beyond skilled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sledge chuckles.

His eyes move sluggishly, from his former captain’s back – including the curves of his ass under his fitted slacks – down to the intense stare of his former lieutenant. An officer waiting patiently on his knees for him, though his twitching muscles give away the strain. His fingers are gripping the bedframe tightly.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ack Ack huffs softly. He turns away to continue with the Vaseline he’s unscrewing. (Not because of how he swallows, how his eyelids flutter closed. He loves the scene behind him exactly as he knew he would, but he has duties to perform.)

“Eddie.” He all but growls. He exhales through his nostrils, letting the room know how unimpressed he is. And covering his second swallow, too. “Open your mouth for your superior.”

Gaze hooded with arousal, Eddie doesn’t hesitate to obey. He tilts his head back and slowly hangs his tongue out. Lips parted, it leaves his mouth a tantalising hole just inches from Eugene’s cock. The redhead’s dick dutifully twitches and his smile twists with excitement.

Andy turns his head to speak but is pleasantly surprised to find it unneeded.

Sledge has already taken hold of his cock. The thick, flushed length is tilted carefully forward – it works as teasing though they know it’s hesitation – bringing it down to those waiting lips. The head is brushed against Hillbilly’s tongue, running the sensitive skin over that wet heat.

Eugene settles himself with a sigh. He can feel the the lieutenant’s breath, calm and steady. Patient as a saint, Eddie waits. Those precious seconds let him enjoy the taste, a teasing sample of the soft and warm skin.

He runs a reassuring hand runs over the mortarman’s thigh. Hillbilly squeezes, letting their guest know he’s happy to continue. He makes no other movement.

Taking the hint, Sledge swallows. It’s incredible, how his hesitation dissipates. (Solely Andy’s doing, masterful teacher that he is. His lieutenant would say so, at least, paying no mind to the silent assurances he’s adding to the pleasurable pile.) Those dark eyes compliment the stern look Eugene gives before he speaks.

“Come closer.” He mutters huskily.

Damn, if his Alabama drawl isn’t enticing. Eddie’s never known himself to have a thing for it. Today’s full of pleasant surprises. His gasp is sharp, subtle, and blinked easily away.

He pushes his head forward, taking the tip of Eugene’s cock into his mouth. The head passes inside and slides over his tongue, his lips coming together to start sucking. Any further advancement is stopped, firm fingers pressed against Hillbilly’s forehead. A glance up reveals Sledge’s intense stare as he shakes his head.

The lieutenant obediently retreats. The bob of his head is rhythmic, his eyes never leaving Eugene’s as he moves over the tip of his cock. Back and forth, eagerly sucking what he’s allowed. He runs his tongue in a circular motion where he pulls back, running around the flush head as he hums into his work.

A hand grips his curls. Sledge tilts his head back, unable to watch. His groan is content and elated, eyes shut in an almost pained expression. All remaining tension leaves his shoulders. He passes his own test, his gaze returning to watch the lieutenant take his cock in and out of his mouth.

“Don’t let him have more than that.” Andy murmurs, leant against the bedside table. “You’ll spoil him.”

Hillbilly’s responding grunt might have been a laugh. It’s quieted by the length gliding over his tongue, his motions picking up the pace as he eagerly swallows the redhead’s tip. A thumb and forefinger around Eugene’s length – curtesy of Eugene himself – prevents Eddie from taking more than his share. Much as Hillbilly would love to push this boy back against the mattress and take his cock deep into his throat, relish the ache as he gags on it; he’s been ordered otherwise.

Ack Ack’s arms are folded where he watches. Minus three of his fingers, coated in Vaseline and upheld at an awkward angle off his shirt. There’s smears on the fabric where he’s let them slip, carelessly distracted by the show. His gaze is dark and his erection tenting his slacks. Everything he loves is laid out perfectly for him, and he’s once again torn between letting this play out and intervening for his own sake. His dilemma is masked behind the smallest of smiles and an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Hillbilly hears him approaching, chest falling in a longing sigh.

He feels the heat of Andy’s body, even separated by cruel clothing, as the man kneels behind him. Still, the captain addresses Eugene, looking up over his lover’s shoulder. (The comforting hand laid on the lieutenant’s hip, squeezing to let him know how well he’s doing, goes unseen.)

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Ack Ack chuckles. “He’s been good, hasn’t he?”

“Better than good.” Sledge huffs breathlessly. He worries his lip between his teeth, searching for the appropriate compliment. “He’s-”

It fades as Andy brings a finger to his lips. No praise, not yet. He winks and Eugene’s smile lights up his features. Bashful, maybe, but thrilled too. There’s something special about it, being in on a plan with Captain Haldane.

“Though, if you want him to do more-” Ack Ack admits, indicating the slow motions of Eddie’s head, still lapping at Sledge’s cock, “-you’ll have to tell him to, now that we’ve established who’s in charge.”

“Is that the trick?” The redhead asks. His smirk is bold despite the heavy movement of his chest. Hillbilly’s machinations keep him on his toes, thighs twitching where the man works eagerly on his tip. “Tellin’ but not askin’?”

That perfect smile is sent Eugene’s way, Andy beaming with a pride that cracks through his arousal.

“It is.” He agrees. “Like so-”

From atop the bed, Sledge only sees a slight movement of the man’s arm. He feels Eddie’s reaction first-hand, lips parting from his cock as the lieutenant lets a deep, guttural moan leave his chest. With his eyes shut and Eugene’s tip still resting on his tongue, Hillbilly looks exquisitely debauched, frown lacking its usually intimidation.

Ack Ack hums and it sounds giddy. Another tiny reveal of his enjoyment, smothered by a restrained smile.

He glances down and adores the sight of his fingers working his lover’s hole. Sliding three in and out at a steady pace, fucking the man without a word of permission.

To his surprise, Eugene lifts his cock away from the lieutenant’s mouth. The redhead sits back on the bed, stroking himself lazily. His eyes flick momentarily to Andy’s, who gives him a grateful nod. The view is worth savouring and he’d like to hear Eddie’s opinions on how things are unfolding. Unmuffled by cock, naturally.

A kiss is laid to the tall man’s nape by Ack Ack. A subtle gesture of love amongst the sweat beginning to bead on their skin.

“How’s it feel?” Andy whispers against his ear. It’s about more than just the fingers pumping his ass.

In true hillbilly fashion, the lieutenant gives a rough laugh. It sits on par with a snarl, his grip on the bedframe slipping under his sweaty palms. There’s fond annoyance on his tongue.

“Shit, skipper-” Eddie huffs, “You tryna’ make me cause an accident?”

He catches Sledge’s gaze, sending him a crooked grin.

“Could’a sworn I almost _bit down_.”

All three men chuckle. That sweet laugh of Eugene’s rattles the mattress, his chin hitting his chest in dismay. It warms two of them to see it, gazing upwards in grateful unison. There’s a youth there they’re happy is still alive and well, after all these years.

Hillbilly’s laughter settles back to steady pants, gentle as he enjoys Andy fucking him with his fingers. A grunt replaces them as those digits speed up, thrusting into him harder as their humour settles. Breathless and tongue still out, Eddie can’t help the drop of spittle that falls from his lips. It hits the rug with the tiniest of thuds.

Ack Ack’s forehead briefly brushes Hillbilly’s shoulder as he ducks his head. He straightens up a moment later. The contact isn’t missed; Eddie’s knows it well. The hiding of his captain’s face, desperate not to give away how his cock aches and his chest swells and his exhale _quivers_. He’s horny and impatient and _full_ of adoration, threatening his façade. All brought out by a single drop of spit. (It’s the opposite of a bother; it has his lieutenant’s cheeks growing hot, knowing he causes that.)

Sledge swallows thickly. He’d watched the droplet fall too.

“I think you should come up here now, lieutenant.” He says achingly.

Good command, bad execution. Not that it matters, the desire in his eyes makes up for it.

Andy nods. “I think you’re right.” He mutters huskily.

Sitting back on his haunches, he takes a handful of Hillbilly’s ass in his free hand. He parts those muscled cheeks, getting the best view of the fingers he slides out his lover. Droplets of lubricant follow, the ring of muscle flexing once where his digits retreat. The sight drags a growl from Ack Ack and he shakes his head as if he’s displeased. (He’s not; he’s desperate for more.)

He releases his grip on Eddie’s ass, smacking his cheek instead. The crack echoes around the bedroom and Hillbilly grunts loudly. He keeps his rebuttal to himself.

“You heard the captain.” Ack Ack says, breathlessness beginning to take him too. “ _Up_.”

Two of them crawl over the bed. Eugene pulls off his socks – the last item to leave him – and scoots up to the metal bars of the headboard, positioning them against his back. He’s guided by a point of Eddie’s finger, rewarded by a pat on his thigh once he’s sitting. Upright, cock in hand, and legs parted again.

Hillbilly gets on all fours atop the mattress. He drags his eyes over the redhead briefly, his lip twitching in that crooked smile. It’s a pleasure to view.

Lowering himself to his elbows, he presses his lips to Sledge’s thigh. It’s followed by an open-mouthed kiss, his nose tickling the man’s balls.

No further, not until their third member joins them. (Eugene knows this, occupying himself with a grip on his cock and Eddie’s curls respectively.)

They can both watch Andy undress from the bed.

That lovely ensemble – shirt, slacks, braid belt, underwear – is peeled away bit by bit. The captain tugs at his buttons, almost aggressive with each jerk of his hands. He tosses the items to the floor without a parting glance. He wants his attention on the two men gazing back at him.

The sight’s perfect; Sledge stroking Hillbilly’s hair while the latter breathes heavily against his thigh.

“Beautiful.” Ack Ack mutters to himself. He scrunches up his socks and flicks them away.

Left naked, he places his hands on his hips. The upwards tilt of his head is horrendously cocky – _arrogant_ on most men – but it suits him well. All slanted smile and hand on his cock, spreading the Vaseline lazily over his length. He eats up the longing gazes dragging over him and voices no gratitude.

When he’s done silently showboating, Andy steps up to the plate. He climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind Eddie. Upright, on his knees, head of his cock tapping against the hole he finds waiting for him.

Another squeeze is given to Hillbilly’s ass. (An appreciative grunt follows.)

“I’d love to have your cock down his throat while I fuck him.” Ack Ack admits, grinning the redhead’s way. “If that sounds good to you, Eugene?”

Exactly as previously proposed and discussed. (The plan isn’t a rigid or detailed one, but it’s about to arrive at its pleasurable destination.) Their eyes meet over the skin of Eddie’s back, perfectly placed on his knees and elbows for their enjoyment. They can converse freely while paying him little mind.

Sledge, to his credit, releases a single steadying breath. Then he smiles back, nodding excitedly.

“That sounds great.” He whispers.

The quietness in his voice isn’t hesitation; the thrill of the suggestion has forced his volume to simmer down. Whatever it takes to keep his words from trembling with anticipation. Gentlemen never reveal their desire so easily.

Andy’s grin widens. He winks again.

Without seeing it, somehow Hillbilly knows. His smile is pressed to Eugene’s thigh, hiding the chuckle and slight shake of his head. He really is in love with a _bastard_.

It’s the all-clear they need, hearing him laugh. The grip in Eddie’s hair pulls, firmly guiding his lips back to Sledge’s cock. His mouth comes willingly, open and groaning as the length slides inside. Deeper this time, no longer restrained. The lieutenant cranes his neck and takes Eugene over his tongue, into his throat. He swallows down his gag and relishes the ache from that thick girth.

He starts moving immediately, humming with delight as he enjoys the redhead’s cock. Sliding back and forth, the sensation better each time.

While Hillbilly sets his pace, Andy presses inside him.

There’s no hesitation and the captain doesn’t pause once the tip’s past that ring of muscle. (It would be an insult to Eddie’s experience.) He grabs those strong hips and pushes his cock to the hilt. His first unrestrained groan hits the ceiling, teeth gritted around the sound. He loves this part most, the first thrust inside his lover. Burying his length deep in Hillbilly’s hole and feeling the man shudder violently for the briefest second.

Around Eugene’s cock, Eddie moans. The vibrations draw a similar sound out of Sledge.

“Shit-“ Andy huffs. His breathing’s unsteady.

He bites his lip as he withdraws his hips. Dragging his cock out into the warm air, glancing down to enjoy the view. Tip still inside, his length slick with lubricant. The skin glints tantalisingly in the light, disappearing where he thrusts into Hillbilly again. It reappears a moment later, drawn back as Ack Ack exhales sluggishly.

He glances at Eugene. They share a dark, heavy stare over the eager bobbing of Eddie’s head, fucking his throat on the redhead’s cock. They’re both captivated by his work, glancing between each other and the movement of his mouth.

“ _Shit_.” Andy repeats. His consideration is fleeting and he blinks. “Think I’m just gonna fuck him ‘til I cum.”

His thumb smooths over the base of Hillbilly’s spine. He leans forward and pushes a drop of spit over his lips. It falls beside his finger, sliding down between the man’s cheeks. It dribbles over his hole, exquisitely stretched around Ack Ack’s cock, buried half-way inside.

Sledge whimpers at the sight, watching the display like he’s had the wind knocked from his chest. The grip he has in Eddie’s curls has tightened to a fist. His thighs shiver.

What a decadent show.

Andy catches that debauched look, glancing up through the hair falling into his eyes. The drunken stare Eugene has is exquisite, enraptured by his captain’s cock inside their shared lieutenant’s ass. Ack Ack can’t help his smirk.

He pulls his hips back and thrusts inside Hillbilly forcefully. Two strong hands around the man’s hips keep him from shying away – not that anyone expects he would – letting Andy fuck into him as hard as he pleases. His thighs knock against his lover’s ass, nails digging into his skin. Anything to draw him closer, to keep the pace up. Andy craves the slide of his cock into that tight heat, clenching around him just right.

Tilting his head back, Ack Ack growls loudly. His teeth grind as he tries to hold off the tension pooling in his gut. It’s a battle he knows he’ll lose.

When he looks back at the scene before him, his groan is lustful and unhappy. The sight’s simply too good, leaving him drunkenly watching as his thrusts settle into a steady, forceful rhythm.

Eugene’s chasing the same heat, arm bent as he grips the bedframe bars. The hand he has in Eddie’s hair is forcing his head down, the redhead’s hips jerking as he fucks the lieutenant’s throat mercilessly. Hillbilly’s groans are gurgled around the cock in his mouth, his eyes rolled back and closed as he submits to the sensations overwhelming him. There’s a tremble to his thighs as he fights to keep his ass raised and exactly where he’s wanted.

Andy’s hands hold him up, a bruising grip that ensures the fucking continues. The blond ruts into that eager hole gripping his cock; his toes curl as he feels that wonderful pleasure about to peak.

With a snarl, Ack Ack jerks a hand forward. He grabs Hillbilly’s hair from Eugene’s grasp, ripping his mouth off his cock. The lieutenant’s head is yanked back, his yell of pain tipped with pleasure. He’s held like that, his fists in the sheets and sweat soaking his curls; his tongue out, spit coating his flushed lips, forced to look up at Sledge as their captain desires.

“Look at him while I cum inside you-!” Andy hisses.

The words alone elicit a strangled moan from Eddie, his eyes squeezing shut briefly before he pries them open again. It’s not an order he plans on disobeying. His whole body rocks as he’s fucked, the heavy grunts that lurch his chest matching the thrusts. Eugene grabs his hair again, _hard_ , keeping him where he can see him. He’s not about to let their captain go unobeyed either.

It frees Ack Ack’s grip to return to his lieutenant’s hips, a better hold to fuck him with. A heavy “ _Fuck_ -!” leaves the blond’s lips as his thrusts stutter violently.

The groan that follows is loud, matching the vicious tug he gives to bring Hillbilly back against him. He drags that heat to the base of his cock, making sure every inch is inside as he cums. The twitch of his length leaves him gasping, emptying himself with a shuddering sigh. His head’s thrown back but his gaze never strays from the other men. They look so delicious with damp skin and trembling muscles.

It’s _wonderful_. It draws a tender and strangled sigh from Andy’s throat. He swallows a gulp of air, desperate to refill his lungs.

God, he’s a blessed man. He recognises it instantly; the absolute pleasure he’s experienced by the kindness of his marines. It has him releasing Eddie’s hips, replacing the aggressive grip with a loving one. He rubs the man’s waist, over his ribs, squeezing and petting wherever he can reach.

Ack Ack doubles over the man beneath him, slick chest to a tense back, feeling the trembles that still wrack his lover. He kisses those strong shoulders and runs gentle palms over his lieutenant’s chest. He speaks breathlessly against his ear.

“You’re amazing, Eddie.” He whispers. He glances up at Eugene, grinning sloppily. “You both are.”

He feels the pull of Hillbilly’s cheek, the smile he gives around his heavy panting. Sledge’s expression Ack Ack can see fully; it’s joyful and equally breathless. Keeping one hand on Eddie, rubbing his throat affectionately, Andy reaches out and pats the redhead’s cheek.

“You-” The captain has to try again, needing to swallow down another mouthful of air. “You both spoil me, truly.”

Eddie grunts loudly. His bravado doesn’t match the shaking of his thighs, his hole still stretched around Ack Ack’s cock. The tremors don’t help his own stiff length, brushing mercilessly against the sheets and rubbed to leaking by his captain’s thrusts.

“Better make it up t’ us.” Hillbilly laughs instead. “You gonna slack off on the job in front of a fellow captain?”

Andy chuckles in reply. “No, sir.” He says, sending the words Eugene’s way.

Straightening up, he takes a moment to drink in the sight below him. The gorgeous curves of his lieutenant’s ass, pulled gently apart so Ack Ack can watch his cock pull out. The slide of his length, slipping free inch by inch, has him hissing. A mix of pain and pleasure, overstimulated as the sensitive skin is released from Eddie’s grip. A satisfying pop marks the head falling free, bouncing between the captain’s legs as he grunts. The ring of muscle flexes enticingly, releasing a droplet of pale liquid to fall against the sheets.

Andy presses his thumb against his lover’s hole.

“Keep that where it is.” He orders softly.

Even in the afterglow of his orgasm, his command is firm. Though this time it comes with a loving hand on Hillbilly’s thigh, stroking tenderly, a reassuring touch to mark his departure from their previous position.

“I’ll try.” Eddie pants out, watching as Ack Ack climbs off the bed.

It’s easier to go around, staggering up the other end to meet their breathless redhead. Who’s smirking, mirroring the bastard expression his captain has been using. A quick learner indeed. Eugene’s become cocky in the way only a man with a thick, hard cock can.

Andy likes that, though it won’t stop him wrangling this situation into the shape he wants. A snap of his fingers and wave of his hand indicates Sledge should shuffle forward. Which he does, allowing the blond to slide in behind him.

Leaning against the bedframe, their mortarman’s back to his chest, Ack Ack sighs contently. He nods, soft cock pressed intimately to the base of Sledge’s spine. Both their legs are spread.

“Thought you might enjoy some company over here.” The captain says, kissing the man’s shoulder. “And wouldn’t mind if I watched Eddie do his best work from the best angle.”

“Not at all.” Eugene whispers back, biting his lip as he shivers. That kiss sends tremors through his skin.

Another peck follows, Andy humming his appreciation. He rewards the agreement with open-mouthed kisses to the redhead’s neck, running his tongue over the sweaty skin. The perfect aftertaste for his climax; it leaves a smile on the captain’s lips he can’t control.

Snapping his fingers again – _twice_ – Ack Ack points down at Sledge’s stiff cock. He’s motioning to Eddie.

With a hum of his own, Hillbilly repositions himself. His knees spread wider, back arched to keep his ass in view. He takes Eugene’s length between his lips. His pace is swift; his focus is getting the tip to hit the back of his throat. Nothing less than perfection, rubbing himself raw as he fucks his mouth on the man’s cock. Fingers gripping the base, holding the angle where he can swallow it best.

Sledge’s head falls back against Andy’s collar and he moans towards the ceiling.

“Jesus Christ-!” He gasps, a grunt following as he attempts to stifle the blasphemy.

The smirk Ack Ack gets from that is terrible and he’s well aware of _why_. Worst still is how desperate he is to reward such a cry, turning his head so he can spit on his own fingers. (Eugene doesn’t notice, eyes closed and breathing ragged. Which is certainly a delightful coincidence.)

Andy catches Eddie’s eye briefly, the latter’s opening to check his machinations are being well received. They share a look and Ack Ack knows they both understand the plan here. Hillbilly takes the time to slide the redhead’s cock out his throat, catching his breath as he squeezes the length in his hand. Better to do this step by step than all at once.

Using some of the Vaseline still slicking his cock, the captain reaches underneath the man in his lap. He presses a finger against Sledge’s hole, feeling the tightness of the muscle beneath his touch.

The gasp Eugene gives is terror and elation rolled into one, his head jerking to look at Andy. Who gives a reassuring smile, kissing their guest’s cheek and shushing him quietly.

“Trust me.” He mutters.

Wonderfully, the mortarman turns his eyes to Eddie. Searching for reassurance, an equally valued opinion in the room. The lieutenant’s smile is small, colour brightening his cheeks as he nods once. (Andy saves the expression away, the beautiful glimpses of a bashful Hillbilly.)

Sledge follows his lead. He turns back to Ack Ack and nods too.

Andy rubs his slick finger over the man’s hole again. Spreading the lubricant before he presses the digit inside, pushing into that tight heat. With the upmost care, he lets their guest adjust, relishing Eugene’s shuddering exhale.

Even with just the tip inside, the captain still kisses his neck. “Any good?” He asks.

Not trusting his voice, the redhead nods. _Rapidly_.

Andy smiles. He glances down at Eddie.

“Let’s show our guest a good time, shall we?” He says. There’s nothing he adores more than Hillbilly’s replying grin, sultry and loving and soothing all at once.

The lieutenant slides his hand back to the base of Sledge’s cock, spreading his spit over the skin. He takes the length back where it belongs, swallowing thickly with each bob of his head. That hot, wet pleasure returns, leaving Eugene to groan as Eddie sucks eagerly on his length.

It’s made better by the finger he feels sliding in and out of his hole – curtesy of Andrew Haldane – a steady pace set to keep from overstretching him. A second digit is added and the redhead melts against his captain, entire body shuddering against the tension he feels pooling in his gut.

The heat around his length and the slide of those fingers and the warm kisses against his neck are too much. He can feel his cock thumping against the back of his lieutenant’s throat, rubbing his tip with a brutal pleasure. There’s sweat soaking his red hair as he digs his nails into his captain’s thighs, left shaking with each thrust of the man’s hand or graze of his teeth against his skin.

These officers give him every ounce of their attention. Eugene thinks it might kill him.

“Fuck, I-!” He doesn’t get the warning out, his whimper choking the words.

The strangled sound rolls into a moan, his head knocking against Andy’s shoulder as his hips jerk violently. Sledge grits his teeth as he cums, releasing warm streaks into the back of Eddie’s throat. The lieutenant marks his surprise with a sharp gurgle from his chest, eyes widening for an instant as his shoulder’s hitch.

Masterful in his own way, Hillbilly smothers his gag and forces his head forward. He takes Eugene’s cock as far into his mouth as he can, red hair tickling his nose. His whimper is quiet, raw throat straining as another of his holes is filled with cum.

He obediently swallows. Two heavy bobs of his Adam’s apple and he forces the load down.

The sight of it has Andy blowing a sigh through his lips, a soft ‘wooh’. He almost whistles, resting his head back against the bedframe. What a show tonight’s providing. These are memories he’ll be replaying frequently when alone.

His fingers retract carefully from Eugene. He enjoys the shiver he gets, wiping the lubricant on the bed sheets. He returns to chastely kissing the man’s neck, running his hands gently up and down his sides.

“You sound amazing when you cum…” He whispers against Sledge’s ear. “I’m so glad you could make it, Eugene.”

The praise works as it should. (Andrew Haldane is master of many things and not a coward who slacks on his aftercare.) Their guest sighs contently, his breath only hitching when Eddie pulls off his cock. His length slides free, slick with spit and shiny pink in the lamplight. A string of saliva connects the tip to Hillbilly’s mouth, broken as he licks his lips devilishly. It’s a rigorous motion of his tongue, accompanied by a smirk. Like he’s lapping up the taste of the greatest meal he’s ever had.

His elbow shifts and he squeezes Sledge’s thigh.

“I liked that.” He pants out. “Y’ taste good.”

There’s something equally reassuring about Eddie’s praise, gruff as it may be. What it lacks in eloquence, it makes up for in honesty. No chance of spinning bullshit when you cut straight to the point.

It leaves Eugene rubbing his eyes – hiding his face, bashfully – while his smile threatens to split his face in two.

“That was fantastic.” He gasps, breathing still shaky. “It- Thank you.”

Andy hums and kisses the redhead’s ear. “We’re not quite finished yet.” He replies.

Following his eyes, Sledge finds Hillbilly smiling exhaustedly up at him. Embarrassment stirs the soft ‘oh-!’ that escapes their guest, swallowing down the apology they know crawls up his throat. He nods instead, wanting to show his eagerness over his guilt.

The officers appreciate it. They both smile. Everybody’s in agreement, then.

Ack Ack reaches out under Eugene’s arm. He brushes Eddie’s cheek, thumb rubbing the skin lovingly. His gaze is adoring, his smile sloppy. The man under his hand is gorgeous, curls stuck to his damp forehead and lips flushed pink.

“You’ve been especially perfect tonight.” Andy says to him. He jostles Eugene in his other arm, as if showing off a useful tool. “How do you want us to reward you?”

Rewards work best, after all.

Hillbilly hums happily, leaning into the touch. “Show him what I like.” He says. His voice is hoarse from all his hard work and he coughs once.

Ack Ack nods. “Roll over for us, okay?” He says.

Eddie obeys. He grunts as he rearranges himself, straightening up. He stretches, cracking his back as his leaking cock is brought out on full display. Painfully hard, skin pulled back to reveal a rosy tip. Sitting back on his knees, he parts his thighs and places his hands against the sheets.

His breathing is heavy and tired. He’s been waiting so patiently.

Andy’s hum is full of yearning. He’s desperate to touch, even with his length soft between his legs. He kisses Eugene’s temple as he speaks.

“Come help me when you’re ready.” He says.

It’s a parting request, sliding easily out from the limp body lent against him. Ack Ack gets down on his elbows, mirroring his lieutenant’s earlier position. He takes Hillbilly’s cock in hand quickly; his thumb guides over the slit, rubbing playfully. It elicits a beautiful moan.

“Don’t _tease_.” Eddie snarls. No rough grip falls in blond hair. He keeps his orders exclusively verbal.

Despite his chuckle, Andy obeys. He runs his tongue up the underside of Hillbilly’s length, bringing his lips to the tip. It’s all the foreplay he gives before taking the head in his mouth. He sucks eagerly, every bob of his head taking him lower. Closer and closer to the base, humming quietly as he feels Eddie pass into his throat.

Sledge catches his breath. His eyes dart wildly between Ack Ack’s raised ass, positioned his way, and the sight of the man swallowing his lieutenant’s cock. Without his own length aching, it feels wrong to interrupt. An intimate moment, not one the redhead feels entitled to.

He’s proven wrong; Eddie reaches out and wiggles his fingers.

Eugene takes the hand offered, letting himself be pulled closer. He shuffles over on his knees and finds Hillbilly quick to run a palm over his nape. The grip squeezes reassuringly, followed by a firm kiss to the mortarman’s temple. They both let their gazes move down to Andy, rocking himself back and forth on his lover’s cock. His throat bobs beautifully.

“Y’ don’t gotta help him.” Eddie chuckles. He continues rubbing the back of Sledge’s neck.

“I’d-” The redhead swallows, glancing back to the lieutenant, “I’d like to.”

Ack Ack hears. His hum is delighted, muffled by cock as it is.

He pulls off slowly. His lips glisten as he smiles. “You’re welcome to join me.” He says.

Carefully, Eugene gets down on all fours. (Hillbilly has to glance away briefly, cheeks bubbling hot at the sight of two handsome men bent over for him, mouths inches from his length.) Hand around the base, Andy angles Eddie’s length towards their guest. His grin is enthusiastic and it only widens as Sledge carefully takes the tip into his mouth. He sucks lightly, tasting the slick skin and grunting happily. It feels nice on his tongue.

Not one to be rendered obsolete, Ack Ack cups his lieutenant’s balls. He rolls them in his palm as he whispers in Eugene’s ear.

“Go slowly.” He says. “See how deep you can take him.”

That might be manipulation at its finest. Hillbilly thinks so, knowing Captain Andrew Haldane could ask this boy to do just about anything in those smooth tones. (His complaints are non-existent. Not when he’s achingly hard and desperate for more than Eugene’s current polite grip.)

Sledge nods, as best he can around the cock between his lips. He dutifully moves halfway down the length, sliding it over his tongue before retreating. His head bobs again, taking another inch. Further, step by step, until it brushes his throat and he grunts softly.

Andy kisses his cheek again. “You’re doing great.” He whispers.

He busies himself elsewhere, lying down fully so he can take Eddie’s balls in his mouth. He sucks eagerly, the display encouraging Eugene to continue. Together, they work every inch of Hillbilly they can reach, slathering spit across his skin with the heat of their mouths.

The lieutenant groans through his teeth, gritted together as he fists his hands in the sheets. He quickly thinks better of it, deciding now is no time for submissiveness. He’s worked fucking hard; he’s taking his reward.

Fingers knot themselves in both blond and ginger hair. The two men let out wildly different sounds; Eugene’s a submissive whimper and Andy’s an aroused snarl. Neither stop their motions, but that’s not good enough.

With a painful jerk, Eddie pulls them both away. He looks down at those eager faces, tongues out and dripping saliva on his bedsheets. He grunts angrily, lip curling.

“Get back on m’ fuckin’ cock, Andy.” He hisses. “I’m not mean enough t’ fuck m' cum down a guest’s throat.”

Ack Ack’s shrug is playful but understanding. The moment he takes for the gesture, however, isn’t appreciated. He snarls excitedly as he’s dragged by the hair back toward Hillbilly’s cock. He takes it into his mouth and finds the length swiftly pushed into his throat. The hitch of his shoulders as he gags is ignored. Eddie holds him down as he addresses Eugene.

“Think y’ can pick up what he was doin’?” He asks. It’s firm, but has more kindness than awarded to his captain.

Sledge nods enthusiastically. “Absolutely.” He gasps.

Hillbilly smiles. He yanks Andy’s head back to give the redhead room. He gives a gentler pull of Eugene’s hair, a guiding hand compared to the rough fist he’s got in those blond locks. An aggression that’s warranted; Ack Ack’s smirk is having far too much fun. The pain in his scalp is his own fault; he’s desperate to get back to his lieutenant’s cock.

Eddie lets him after a moment, humming as he feels Sledge’s tongue run over his balls. Exploratively at first, then bolder, before the mortarman takes one in his mouth. He sucks and it’s better suited to his experience, nowhere near his throat or threatening to gag him. He makes up for the lack of challenge by threading an arm under Andy and using his hand on the other side.

Ack Ack slides his lieutenant’s cock into his mouth and starts fucking his throat on the length. His skills are almost as good as his lover’s – better, in Hillbilly’s opinion, but they argue about that a lot – and he’s quick to have Eddie groaning again.

The lieutenant’s back hunches, overwhelmed by the two men servicing him. It doesn’t take long, the heat of his captain’s throat rubbing him perfectly as Eugene eagerly teases his balls. Gritting his teeth with a snarl, he gives his warning by tightening his fists in their hair.

He presses them both close, holding their heads down as he cums. His hips jerk once, shuddering to a halt as a guttural moan rips from his chest. A brief whimper follows as he empties the last of his cum down Andy’s throat, his thighs trembling violently.

“Fuck-!” Hillbilly hisses. “ _Fuck…!_ ”

He feels Ack Ack choke, coughing around his length. Eugene whines softly.

Carefully, Eddie loosens his grip. His large hands smooth down the hair on their heads, tussled by his grip. He guides them both away from him, free to pull back and breathe. All three men are left panting, Andy’s tongue falling out as he coughs again.

He tilts he head back to show Hillbilly his open mouth. Bearing his throat, rubbed raw and free of cum. He’s swallowed every drop.

The lieutenant’s sigh is shaky and satisfied. Pulling his legs out from under his knees, he uses that strength they’d reassured their guest with earlier. To everyone’s advantage, in this instance. He falls back against the mattress, curls brushing the foot bar. He reaches out and drags his company with him.

It leaves them in a sweaty, panting pile. Eddie on his back, with Andy and Eugene clutched to his chest, his long arms around their waists. They rest their heads against his shoulders, sighing happily at their warm cushion.

Ack Ack strokes Sledge’s hair.

“Fantastic.” He mutters. To himself, more than anything. “Fucking _fantastic_.”

They lay contently together, eyes closed. A blissful rest before their captain grunts in frustration, pushing himself off his lover’s chest. He sits up. Two pairs of hooded eyes follow his escape; he untangles theirs legs and slides over the mattress.

From the bedside table, he picks up the jug. He fills one glass and passes it over. Eddie takes it without sitting up, curtesy of his long arms, and enjoys a generous gulp to soothe his throat. He holds it out for Eugene. Lazily, the redhead lifts his head and opens his mouth. His arms remain around the lieutenant’s body.

Eddie chuckles fondly as he shakes his head. He presses the glass to the man’s lips and tips it carefully, letting him swallow down a much needed refreshment. Andy smiles where he sits on the edge of the bed, watching over the brim of a second cup. He finishes his drink with a satisfied ‘ah’ and places it back. He lets Hillbilly polish off the last of their water, putting the second glass back when it’s offered.

The mattress dips for Ack Ack’s return. When he lays back against Eddie’s chest, a strong arm dutifully re-wrapped around him, he has a packet of cigarettes in his fingers. He pulls two free with his lips. The first for him, the second for his lover. Hillbilly cranes his neck, using his teeth to retrieve it for himself.

“Smoke?” Andy asks Eugene. It’s a little breathless.

The redhead considers, then nods. He hums as the captain pulls a final smoke free with his fingers and places it between Sledge’s lips.

“Thanks.” He replies.

Ack Ack beams back. “You’re very welcome.”

He thumbs his zippo, lighting their guest’s cigarette first, then Eddie’s, then his own. The packet and lighter are tossed elsewhere. All three men enjoy deep, satisfied drags. Three trails of smoke rise towards the cracked ceiling.

“Good show.” Hillbilly chimes.

Andy laughs. “A good show, indeed.” He agrees.

He kisses his lieutenant’s collar. He returns his hand to Eugene’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the hot skin. With a cigarette twirling in his fingers, wet hair and flushed cheeks, the redhead has reached the epitome of queer. His smile is sweet as he glances between the two officers.

“I think I made the right decision.” He repeats from the car ride.

Two pairs of blue eyes turn his way. They’re wrinkled by the well-traced lines of repeated grins. These men have such fondness in their gazes, Sledge wonders how he could have ever been afraid of them. Their intimidating frowns and harsh words hid beautiful people, overflowing with love for each other and their marines.

Thinking of the marines, Eugene inhales sharply. He scowls, rolling the cigarette in his fingers thoughtfully. He bites his lip. Andy and Eddie glance at each other, eyebrows arching in expectant curiosity.

Finally, the mortarman speaks.

“Does this count as a battlefield commission?”


End file.
